Mello in Wonderland
by Bevarii
Summary: When Mello lost his soccer ball he hears something moving in the bushes. A rabbit? He decides to follow it, and thanks to some rabbitkid he ends up being in some weird other dimension. Kinda one side MattXMello and NearXMello .


It was a rainy day and everyone was inside their rooms when Mello was outside, playing with his soccer ball, all alone.

He thought of what just happened.

He had a fight with Matt, again, because the redhead was lazy as hell and was blaming HIM for the mess in the room and the fact that the two couldn't find their stuff properly.

'Tsk, lazy bastard.' Mello mumbled as he kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could.

The ball flew through the air with great speed and landed somewhere over the hedge of the playground.

'Damn!' the blonde made his way through the hedge and searched for the ball.

Suddenly he heard something move in the bushes. He crawled to it and saw something white jumping away. 'A rabbit?' he thought. No, he couldn't see very well what it was because it moved so fast, but it was too big for a rabbit.

He looked around. He saw it again, it moved really quick.

The curiosity took control of Mello so he decided to follow the creature.

It ran faster and faster. So did he.

Mello could catch up with its speed and at that moment he realized it wasn't an 'it', but a 'someone'.

A boy? But he had something on his head. While Mello was running after him he tried to discover what it was. No, he was certain that he had a pair of rabbit ears. But at the same time, he HAD a human body.

'What the.. Hey, wait!' Mello shouted,' at that moment the child/rabbit disappeared into a big hole.

''What the hell was that?'' he stared into the hole.

''Should I..? No, it would be ridiculous to jump into this. But..'' Then he sighed, shook his head and jumped into the big hole.

He fell, deeper and deeper. After lots of seconds (which felt like hours) he smacked to the ground.

'ARGH!' Then he looked up. 'Ouch.' He moaned while rubbing his head.

Then Mello tried to stand up. ''Where AM I?''

He looked around and saw a huge, beautiful garden behind a big fence with a small door in it.

He sighed. 'And how am I supposed to fit through that damn small door?'

At that moment a chocolate bar appeared in this hand. He stared to it with wide eyes, wondering how it got there, but soon enough it disappeared in his mouth.

Everything around him became bigger. No, he was shrinking. Not knowing what was happening, Mello desperately ran around, as if that would help him.

'Hey! Hey! What's happening? HELLO?!?' When Mello didn't shrunk anymore, he remembered why he went into the hole and opened the door. It wasn't like he wanted to go back to Wammy's house already, anyway.

The blonde walked through the beautiful garden and saw all kinds of animals and flowers, but no other people, or the white kid/rabbit he was searching for.

He rolled his eyes. 'What is this bullshit? Where's the rabbit-kid I'm looking for?'

'You talk pretty spoiled for a 13 year old, don't you?' He suddenly heard.

The voice came from above, and when Mello looked, he saw someone sitting in the tree, closed his eyes, looked again, and still couldn't believe his eyes.

It was a boy with red hair, goggles on and he was playing on a Gameboy.

'M-Matt?' Mello asked confused. The boy grinned. 'Hm? What are you talking about?'

Then Mello saw he had cat ears and a tail. 'A-are you..'

The boy shook his head. 'I don't know what you are saying at all. Just Call me Cheshire Cat.'

Mello smirked. 'Cheshire Cat? What the heck, are you kidding me?'

The boy who was calling himself the Cheshire Cat shrugged. 'Ofcourse not, just call me like that.'

'You aren't a cat.' Mello answered in disbelief.

'You sure ARE cocky, kid.' The Cheshire Cat pointed to his cat ears. 'Hello, ears? Tail? How would YOU call me?'

'A bad cosplayer.'

The Cheshire Cat turned off his Gameboy, jumped out of the tree and landed next to Mello.

'I'm not a cosplayer! Neither am I someone called Matt.' As proof he moved his tail.

Mello sighed. 'Ofcourse you're not Matt. That's impossible, he's in our room, I'm 100% sure of that. But you really look like him. Is this a joke? It's not funny. I'm only here because I'm looking for some weird creature or whatever.'

The Cheshire Cat sighed. 'No, it's not a joke. YOU are the stranger here.'

Mello rolled his eyes. 'Anyway,' the Matt look-alike continued. 'What are you looking for?'

'Well, I'm not certain myself, actually,' Mello began. 'But it had rabbit ears and had the size of a child.'

The Cheshire Cat nodded. 'Oh, I guess I know who you're looking for.'

'You do?' 'Yes, but I'm not certain of where he is now. Was he in a hurry?'

'Well, it looked like it, he moved really quick.' 'Yup, that's our stressed rabbit.' The Cheshire Cat concluded with a smile. 'Why do you need him?'

Mello shrugged. 'Dunno, he got my attention.'

'Oh, how romantic,' 'Ha-ha, great joke, brat.' 'Oh, I am the brat?!'

Mello turned around and walked away. 'Whatever, just show me where that rabbit is. How did it become so big, anyway?'

'Well, I guess I'm bigger than regular cats, too, right?'

''I see,'' Mello thought. ''If this kid is calling himself a cat, that rabbit might also be a cosplay-kid.

Aw well, let's hope he is a little easier than this one.''

'And what are you going to do when you find him?'

'I have no idea, but it's HIS fault that I am here, so HE is going to bring me back.'

'Ok, follow me.' The Cheshire Cat said while running away.

'Hey, wait! Do we have to run?' Mello shouted.

'Don't be lazy!' the redhead cat shouted back.

Mello smirked and followed him. ''No, he definitely isn't Matt.''

'Hmm..' They were standing across a big coffee table, which was empty.

'Empty? Where is everyone?' The Cheshire Cat mumbled. Mello rolled his eyes again.

'How would I know?' suddenly the Cat grabbed his hand and ran again.

'We'll keep on searching.'

'Geez, Cat, you don't have to run THAT fast,' Mello panted.

The Cheshire Cat smiled. 'But we're almost there.'

'Yeah, I hope so,' the blonde mumbled.

'See? We've already arrived.'

They were at some kind of cricket field right across a huge palace.

'There he is.' The Cat pointed to a kid with white hair, white clothes and rabbit ears.

He was sitting in the corner, watching the cricket-like game.

The two walked to the Rabbit. 'Hey, Rabbit, this boy was looking for you.'

The Rabbit turned around and looked at Mello with his piercing grey eyes.

'Why?' His monotone voice sounded familiar.

Mello took a step back. 'You two are joking, right? What the hell is happening here?'

'There we go again,' the Cheshire Cat sighed.

'What is he talking about, Cheshire Cat?' the Rabbit asked.

'Near, you stupid albino, what the heck are you doing here?!'

'Please explain this to me, Cheshire Cat.' The Rabbit pressed on.

'I don't know. He's mad.' 'Everyone here is mad.'

'Yeah, but he is really mad. He gives us names, and calls us bad cosplayers, poor kid.'

Mello became angry. 'Shut up! You can't fool me! Now, explain to me what's the meaning of this!'

The Rabbit shove to Mello. 'What's your name?'

'I said shut up!' Then he turned to the redhead-Cat. 'What the hell are you plotting with Near?'

'We're sorry for startling you,' the Rabbit interrupted him. 'We don't know what you are talking about.'

The Cheshire Cat disappeared. 'Cheshire Cat, you shouldn't flee by now.' The Rabbit sighed.

'Just try to calm him down, I could do it the first time, now it's your turn.'

The voice came out of nowhere, and Mello was even more confused because of that.

The Near look-alike stood up and laid a hand on Mello's shoulder.

'I guess you're not from this world. But it's okay. Now tell me, why did you search for me?'

Then Mello remembered a lot of impossible things already happened since he came here.

The chocolate bar that suddenly appeared, the shrinking, the Matt look-alike who didn't seem like the real Matt, the world that didn't seem like it was under the ground..

He sighed again. 'You brought me into this mess, albino, so you will bring me back to Wammy's house.'

The Rabbit smiled. 'You shouldn't follow me in the first place.'

'I was curious.'

The albino looked at him quietly for a moment.

The blonde didn't knew what he was doing, and at the moment he started to get pissed off again, the Rabbit said : 'You're an interesting person.'

'What?' The Rabbit came closer. 'Really interesting.'

'Whoah, wait a moment, Rabbit,' the voice of the Cheshire Cat.

Suddenly he appeared again, he was floating in the air.

'Don't you dare to really do what I'm thinking you're about to do,' He continued, as he came closer to Mello.

'I don't know what you're meaning,' The albino answered while grabbing Mello's arm.

'Hey, what are you doing?!' Mello asked with wide eyes.

'I'm sure you know and you shouldn't do that.' The redhead-cat said as he grabbed the blonde's other arm.

'Eh?! What the hell?' The blonde tried to escape from their grip, but he didn't succeed in that.

'I will show you the way,' the Rabbit said softly.

'T-thanks. Now, could you two loosen your grip?'

'I'm warning you, Rabbit.' The Cheshire Cat said angrily.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm only going to show him the way. Now, listen to the boy's instructions.'

The Cat carefully loosened his grip, as the Rabbit did the same.

'Let me show you the way, then.' He said with a smile.

'Hm, I'm tired of following everyone around,' Mello sighed.

'Just carry on, it's not too far away. You're sure you want to go back?' 'Well, duh, of course, I don't want to stay here any longer, It's confusing.'

A few minutes later the rabbit said: 'Sit down here.' 'Huh?'

'Just do it.' 'Why?'

The Rabbit smirked. 'You want to go home, right?'

At that moment the blonde followed his order. 'Ok, and now?'

'Uhm, you have to close your eyes for a moment.' Mello frowned. 'What does that have to do with-'

'Just do it already.' 'But-' 'You have to, trust me, or else you'll be stuck in here anyway.'

Mello sighed again and closed his eyes.

'You like chocolate?' 'Hell yeah.' 'Great.'

Suddenly someone appeared behind Mello and wrapped his arms around him.

'I knew I shouldn't leave you two alone!'

'Cheshire cat?' Mello opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder.

'Just lead the kid to his home already,' he hissed to the Rabbit.

Mello looked at the Rabbit, and saw he had a piece of chocolate sticking out of his mouth, with his face really close to his.

He tried to crawl backwards, forgetting the Cat was sitting behind him, ending up getting even closer to him.

'Ooh, look at who's his favourite,' The Cat said with an evil smile, and he winked to the blonde.

'S-stop joking around!' Mello jumped up with a blush on his face when he realized what the two were arguing about.

'Fine! I will get home myself!' 'Please, wait!' Mello lifted an eyebrow and looked down to the Rabbit, who was holding his leg, trying to prevent him from going away.

He felt his heart beating faster. 'I don't want to stay here with a bunch of idiots!'

The Cheshire Cat suddenly stood before him. 'Don't worry, Mello, you'll get home soon,' his face came closer to that of the blonde's. 'But first you have to show me you deserve it,' he whispered.

Mello took a few steps back. 'So you DO already now my name, a-are you really..' The Cat pushed him away so that the blonde tripped over the Rabbit. Then he crawled to him, ending up hanging with his face above that of Mello. 'After all, I found you first.'

''No,'' Mello thought. ''These two can't be Matt and Near, they would never go THIS far.''

'Cat, you know you're sitting on top of him, right?' the Rabbit interrupted again.

'YOU are the one who's startling the poor kid, so I'm gonna calm him down,' the Cat hissed back.

He cupped the blonde's chin in his hand. 'First: relax a bit. I will help you with that. Forget the albino.'

Mello didn't knew what to do. He felt paralyzed, for some reason.

'I thought you didn't want to scare him?' 'I'm not, I'm going to calm him down, I already told you.'

The Rabbit pointed at Mello's face. 'And what do you think of that expression?'

'Shut up.' The Cat said as he pressed his lips on Mello's.

Mello wanted to stop him, but at the same time, it strangely felt good.

The kiss soon ended because of the Rabbit, who pushed the Cat away.

'You should at least share him with me, Cheshire Cat.' And he put the piece of chocolate back in his mouth. 'Want a bite?' 'Fuck off, Near!' The Cheshire Cat shouted as he tried to push him away.

'N-Near?' Mello didn't understand it anymore. When he finally thought these two couldn't be Matt and Near, they mentioned his name and each others'.

'Not fair, Matt! I couldn't even steal ONE kiss and you are already sitting on top of him!'

At that moment the two were looking at him. Two pairs of beautiful piercing eyes, green and grey.

'Well?' they asked. 'Which one of us would YOU like?' and they came closer to him.

Closer and closer, until everything went black.

'Mels! Mels!' 'Mello, are you alright?'

'Hmn.' The blonde shook his head. 'Damn, what happened to my head?' he moaned.

'Mels!'

Mello opened his eyes. He saw two faces above him. Matt and.. Near.

Suddenly he remembered what just happened.

'Ack!' he crawled backwards.

'Are you alright?' Matt asked. Two pairs of piercing eyes looked at him, green and grey.

'AM I ALRIGHT? AM I..' When he looked around, he was lying in his room.

Whoah, what a weird dream.

'Uh, my head hurts a bit.' He sighed with a relieved tone.

'Well, that isn't surprising, that soccer ball hit your head really hard, you know.'

'What do you mean?' Mello asked surprised.

'Linda saw you kicking that soccer ball over the hedge, and she wanted to help you.

So she searched for the ball and kicked it back, but it hit your head and.. well..' Matt grinned.

'It was really unlucky for you to stand on THAT place. That soccer ball must be really hard.

Anyway, since Linda didn't knew what to do she told Watari and he dragged you to our room, and Near was following him.

Mello turned to Near and lifted an eyebrow. 'Wanted to laugh at me?'

'No.' Near answered. 'So, why then?' 'I was just worried, or whatever.'

'What?' the blonde asked surprised. 'I mean, I was just wondering if you were okay, b-but everyone did.' Near explained while quickly looking away.

Matt smirked. 'Hey, you were dreaming about something, right?'

'Hm?' 'You were kind of restless in your sleep.'

'Oh, no, it was nothing.' Mello said while his cheeks became warm.

'You sure?' 'Yes.' 'Mels, you're blushing.' 'I'm not.'

'Actually, you are.' Near said. 'Shut up, albino!'


End file.
